


Dusk City Confidential

by MoodyKitsune



Series: Finder/Keeper [1]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mobfell (Undertale), Backstory, F/M, Gen, Gonna have to do some world building, Monsters, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: These are a collection of stories from Obsidian's home town.





	1. Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> The events in these chapters happen before Obsidian meets Wings in [Sooner or Later I'm Gonna Find you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006233)
> 
> I'd posted these previously as a single four chapter gift for [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback). I felt it was too bulky so I reposted but wasn't sure what to do with the extra chapters. So, here they are. If you would like a little more background on Obsidian's family, this is where I'll post it!
> 
> A little peek at the Gothic Sisters doing the Enforcer thing

It had grown quiet in the small, rundown house behind her and Sid’s attention was abruptly pulled away from the early, early morning sky. She’d been waiting for the Twins to finish up and happened to look up. The stars were out in full affect and she told herself she should look up at the night sky more often, it really was quite breathtaking up there.

**Ah, it’s my turn**, she thought absently and dropped her head before turning and mounting the three stairs, entering the house.

The room was small and dingy containing a decrepit bed and what looked like a barely used kitchen. She spied a door in the back that she figured was the bathroom. Her dark eyes roved around the mess. Some of it might have been from the scuffle but some of it most definitely wasn’t. Clothes and food containers were strewn about carelessly. She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the stench and her eyes finally settled on the unfortunate man sitting—no huddled pathetically in the middle of his small, ratty couch.

The Twins had done some impressive work. Blood leaked from a number of cuts on his face and Sid noticed that his left eye was starting to swell shut. His clothes and greasy brown hair were disheveled and once again she wasn’t sure if it was the result of the Twins’ handiwork or not.

A chair had been set before him and she glanced at the two young women nearby. They beamed proudly at her, their gleaming white teeth contrasting sharply in their dark faces. They were identical in appearance in every way except their waistcoats. The woman on the left side was wearing a deep red one and her sister’s was a deep blue in deference to their names. Their hair was done in a multitude of braids which they had partially tied up in the exact same way. She knew that sometimes to mess with others, they’d switch waistcoats. They got a big laugh when people got their names wrong. As soon as they’d realized the trick wouldn’t work with Sid, they’d turned their attention to others who hadn’t know them their entire lives.

She nodded once at them and moved to sit in the chair, her eyes once again settling on Wayne Thomas; drug dealer. He shivered a little as she settled before him, his feverish eyes darting to the twins behind her fearfully before coming back to her. She waited until she had his full attention then smiled warmly at him, flashing her own pearly whites. He blinked at her in surprise.

She said nothing for a while though, her eyes moving up and down his hunched form, which had slowed its trembling; most likely due to her lack of action. His shoulders drooped as her concerned appraisal of him continued. He flinched, though when she sat up and reached a black leather gloved hand towards him. She gently, so, so gently touched his face, careful not to touch an actual wound and clicked her tongue sympathetically.

“Does it hurt?” She asked and he froze.

Wayne blinked. He’d heard of the Gothic sisters. The Twins’ reputation proceeded them. They were known for their perfectly coordinated attacks. They were lively, mischievous, and ruthless.

Ruby and Sapphire.

A terrifying duo.

Their older sister, Obsidian; Sid, however was less boisterous. Whereas, one would hear the Twins coming, no one ever heard Sid coming. She pursued her targets quietly, relentlessly. She held herself with a regal air so much so that some compared her to an African queen. When she’d entered his abode, he oddly enough, had felt ashamed that she had to see it, ashamed and a strange kind of pressure that made his ears ache a bit.

She sat before him now, touching him so tenderly, her resonant voice like a purr. He nodded dumbly. She pressed her lips together a little and nodded sympathetically drawing his attention to them. They were like pillows, he bet they were just as soft. He wondered what they’d feel like—

“Do have anything to patch yourself up?” Her words broke his train of thought. Was she…was she concerned about him? A blush rose up in his cheeks and he shook his head. She hummed a response in that bedroom voice of hers and turned her head. Her hand left his face leaving him feeling bereft. She held that hand out, palms up towards Sapphire who was standing behind her. The twin reached into his jacket and Wayne felt himself tense up all over again. She pulled out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and he frowned. She placed it in her sister’s hand and Obsidian handed it to him.

“Here you go. This should get you alllll fixed up.” She drawled.

Wayne swallowed and reached for the packet, “Thank you, ma—”

She cut him off and her next words seemed to suck all the warmth and air from the room.

“And then after that, I want you and all of your drugs out of our city by sundown.” Her voice had dropped octaves, not quite a growl, but no longer sympathetic, in fact, it seemed completely devoid of emotion. She was still smiling, though, but when he looked into her eyes, the smile was absent and they seemed utterly black now. Had they always been that color? As he stared, he felt as if he were staring into an empty void that wanted nothing more than to suck all the life from his body. The pressure in his increased, the pain in his ears as well, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe—

“Nod if you understand.” She commanded cooly.

Somehow, he managed a jerky nod.

She said nothing for what seemed like an eternity, her stygian gaze pinning him in place. Abruptly, she smiled again, a brilliant, full smile that made her eyes, which didn’t seem as dark anymore, glimmer.

“Good!” She stood abruptly and his ears popped, relieving the pressure.

“I don’t want to have to talk about this again.” With that she turned, the tails of her long black coat brushing his knees as she left. She passed the twins who were grinning wide at him again.

“Happy trails to you” Ruby sang.

“Until we meet again!” Finished Sapphire. They laughed and the door slammed closed. And Wayne found that he could finally breathe again. He began shakily opening the parcel.


	2. Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eshe meets Malgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some editing on this chapter

There was a monster on the beach.

Eshe stared at the massive form, its body half out of the water, gentle surf lapping at its still form. She blinked, then blinked again, longer this time but when her eyes opened once again the fearsome form hadn’t moved and most certainly hadn’t disappeared. Her grip tightened on her basket and she gnawed her bottom lip gently, she’d been in the forest picking herbs when she’d heard the alligators bellowing. Her dark eyes flicked up towards them now. They formed a semi-circle of half submerged heads in the water beyond.

Steeling herself, Eshe approached cautiously, her confidence growing as the body continued to show no signs of moving at all. Once she was closer, she was able to inspect it closer. The head was…well, it was a skeleton head. Some kind of animal, maybe? It reminded her of some of the drawings of dragons she’d seen in a few books at the library with its narrow snout and two coiling horns sweeping gracefully from the face. The jaw was lined with nearly perfectly interlocking sharp teeth. Nearly perfect because the front too canines were long, long enough that their tips nearly passed the mandible. The rest of him—it was a him, right? Maybe, but she didn’t want to continue to think of him as it so she’d assign that pronoun for now.

The rest of him seemed to be made of flesh with the exception of what looked like a skeletal tail trailing out from his long dark coat. She couldn’t see the end because it was still submerged. The skin on his hands was black as pitch, his fingers tipped with impressive looking claws, equally dark. She knelt in the rocky sand and reached out tentatively to his dark neck. She felt around then held still, concentrating. Relief washed over her when she felt a pulse. Of course, him being alive came with its own set of challenges but she would deal with them as gracefully as possible.

First challenge: She had to move him.

“Oh, honey.” Eshe sighed, looking at the size of him. One thing was perfectly clear; she wouldn’t be able to drag him home on her own.

She looked up at her audience once again, “I’ll need help. If you’re willing.” She called. Two of the larger gators moved immediately, two males. She smiled as they reached her and she stretched forward, scratching under their chins in turn. They tilted their heads back in bliss and seemed disappointed when she stopped but time was running out; it would be dark soon.

“I’ll be back.” She promised and took off towards home, lifting her skirt so she didn’t trip over it on the way. She reached her cottage, which sat in a little clearing of trees and dropped her basket next to her small garden and hurried to her little shed. She eyed the rickety door and nodded before making quick work of pulling it off its hinges she then entered the shed and grabbed a large spool course rope. When she returned, dragging the door, wearing the rope bandolier style, she was panting. She paused, noticing that the other gators had also come to shore and were waiting patiently for her. She took a deep breath, puffing it out before closing the distance.

“Scoot over.” She instructed one of the big reptiles and when she complied, Eshe dropped the door next to the monster’s body. She tied the rope around the cross slats of the door, directing the two large gators into position so she could then secure it around their middle. That done, she took a moment to eye her handy work, hands on her hips before she nodded with a grunt.

**That’ll have to do**, she thought before moving to his other side. Hunkering down, she pushed at his hip and shoulder, grunting with the effort, her feet digging into the sand as she rolled him over onto the door. When she finally succeeded, her footing slipped and she flopped over onto his chest.

“Sorry.” She hurriedly got off him then shook her head at herself for apologizing to someone unconscious. And unconscious he stayed, he didn’t even stir and his eye sockets remained dark and empty. She inspected where he’d been laying but didn’t notice any discoloration. She didn’t know what color he would bleed but it didn’t look like there was any in the spot he’d been laying which was good. Since he was on his back, she could get a better look at what he was wearing under his overcoat. His button-down shirt was black, he had equally dark trousers, and a dark grey waistcoat with thin pinstripes.

“Fancy.” Eshe murmured and then moved to his legs and tail. His upper body fit on the door but his other extremities would drag, making things harder. She picked up his tail first, noting the wicked looking bony spike at the end as she gently set it over her shoulder. She then stooped down and hooked his ankles under her arms and nodded to her reptile helpers, “Alright, let’s go.”

The odd procession was a bit slow moving but at least they were moving, she only had to stop once to readjust some knots and then finally, finally they arrived. She untied the gators and gave them extra-long chin scratches before sending them on their way. She eyed her charge, not looking forward to getting him into the house but gathered herself, hooking her arms under his she wrestle/dragged the enormous monster man into the house collapsing in front of her wood burning stove, his head resting on her belly. She stared up at her ceiling, waiting to catch her breath before groaning and sitting up, scooting out from under her charge and setting his head gently down on her wooden floor.

Her cottage was modestly furnished, most everything in the one big room aside from her washroom. She hurried out, gathered some wood and got the stove going so that soon her small space was warming up. Now to get him out of those wet clothes, she mused and began at his shoes, setting them close to the stove so that hopefully they’d dry out quickly. She wrestled the coat off of him then moved to the waistcoat and shirt and paused when she noticed that his well-toned chest didn’t have nipples, Huh. He certainly was no slouch if that muscle development was any indication. There were a few scars on his black chest, one particularly nasty looking one that was shaped a little bit like a star had her reaching out without thinking to trace the ridges. The muscle under her hand twitched and she snatched her hand back, her pulse in her ears.

A quacking inspection of his face showed that he was still unconscious and she sighed, pressing her hand to her own chest, “Alright, Esh, stop groping the man.” She chided herself and continued with her task. If for any reason there had been any doubts in her mind what his gender was, removing his trousers put them to rest. She felt her face grow hot as she saw him an she quickly averted her gaze.

“Lordy.” She exhaled and gathered up his wet clothes. She’d have to wash them tomorrow; full night had set in and she also needed to clean up and get ready for bed herself. She went to her bed and grabbed one of the blankets, bringing it over she covered him with it, tucking the edges under his body. The blanket was a little small, quite reaching his upper chest. She remedied that by grabbing one of her shawls out of the steamer trunk she kept at the foot of her bed. Eshe eyed him again before turning and grabbing her pillow. She’d wash the case tomorrow with his clothes she reasoned as she tucked it under his boy head.

“There.” She smiled proudly but was surprised by a yawn, “Oof. I’ll follow your example big guy.”

She was walking now. Walking, walking, walking. How long?

Where am I? Eshe finally stopped and frowned. There was nothing but fog here completely masking her surroundings. There weren’t any surrounding noises either, only heavy silence. She opened her mouth to call out when a tingle up her spin had her stiffening. Something was behind her; it was close too. Any second now it would…but nothing happened and she turned slowly to look only to find more thick fog. 

Her frown returned, **Nothing but my shadow**, she thought and that thought alone made her pause.

Why did she have a shadow? The light source here, where ever it was wasn’t nearly strong enough even as the thoughts were circling in her mind, two gold pinpoints of light flared to life.

Eshe sat up with a gasp, her heart in her throat, thundering away. She blinked, looking around, only seeing her house. Realizing where she was, that she’d only been dreaming caused her pulse to slowly calm. She took a deep breath and rubbed her face. It was early yet and her pulse spiked again for a moment remembering the previous day. Her monster guest still lay by her stove and she sighed in relief. She kicked off her covers and stood, moving over towards him. He’d shifted in his sleep, moving the shawl down so his chest was exposed again. She pressed the back of her hand against his neck and nodded at how warm he was.

“Don’t want you to overheat.” She remarked and put her shawl away, “Where did you come from?” She asked him. She got no response, obviously but it was still a question she would have liked answered. She’d heard of monsters, there weren’t too many out in the open as of yet but she’d always wondered if they’d always been around but just in hiding. Eshe never imagined she’d see any out here.

She let out another sigh, scratching her scalp thought her head scarf, **Gotta do my scalp, it’s getting dry**. She mused to herself. There were a number of things she needed to get to today and since it was early, she’d be done early. She moved to the kitchen, partially filled a glass of water and returned to her guest, moving the pillow temporarily so she could prop his head up on his lap. It was a bit of a struggle to get his jaw to open but she managed and dribbled a bit of water in, encouraged when she noticed his throat moving. She gave him a bit more water then let him lie back on the pillow before heading to the washroom.

Later that day, Eshe grinned at her work. His clothes were on the line, they’d dry quickly in the heat. She’d managed to get almost all her chores done, all she needed to do was do a bit of weeding in her garden and then her day would be freed up. She wiped her hands on her apron as she entered the house again, stopping dead at the sight. He was…sweating? How was that possible? Not only that but his brow seemed to be furrowed as if he were in pain.

Who cares how! She berated herself, hurrying forward, “Hey! Can you hear me? Can you wake up?” She pressed the back of her hand on the back of his neck again, grimacing when she realized he was a bit clammy. She moved her hand to his chest alarmed as sudden hit bloomed in the center of her own and her spine tingled. The sensation was so sudden and alien that she gasped and snatched her hand back. Had her hand…started glowing?! She swallowed, looking at the pained monster man and reached out again, pressing her down on the center of his chest. Her had wasn’t glowing, but something in his chest under her hand was.

The warmth returned to her hand and she drew in a shaky breath as it travelled up to her shoulder then down her arm and into her hand. She blinked her eyes open in surprise, when had she closed them? But she was suddenly so warm and just a little tired. The next time she opened her eyes everything was sideways

**What?** She thought foggily, **Why am I laying down?** She didn’t have the strength to sit up though, maybe in a few moments. Maybe in a few…

Malgun jerked into consciousness staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinked and frowned, where was he? In fact, why wasn’t he dust already. He could have sworn he would be dust by now. He remembered the fall, he remembered hitting the water. But laying here now he didn’t feel cold and he didn’t feel wet. In fact, he felt a warm weight on his chest. He lifted his hand and froze when it came into the contact with something so soft. He looked down awkwardly to see a woman laying on him. His had was currently buried in her hair which was gathered up in a puffy cloud on top of her head. He moved his hand and couldn’t help but smile at the sensation.

The thought that he probably shouldn’t be playing with the unknown woman’s hair without her say so or even knowledge made him, instead, sit up slowly, settling her head on his thigh so he could look around. He was in a small home, most likely hers. It was modestly furnished and neat. It smelled of honeysuckle and magnolia blossoms and earthy things. Most of the floral scent seemed to be coming from this mystery woman. He’d seen a bed in his perusal so he stood, lifting her into his arms and tucked her in, frowning when he noticed the pillow was missing.

Turning back, he noticed it was on the floor where he’d been laying. He regarded her sleeping form; she didn’t have her pillow on her bed because she’d given it to him. He sighed heavily, why would she put herself out like that, why would a human put herself out for someone who looked like him? Humans and Monsters had a tumultuous relationship, one he’d like to see change. If there were ore humans like this lovely creature perhaps it would be possible. He hands gripped into a fist as he looked down then froze, realizing he’d been staring down at his vulnerable savior completely bare. Where were his clothes?

He moved to one of the doors and peeked inside taking not of the little washroom but no clothes which meant—Malgun grimaced. His clothes had been wet. This woman who had given up her pillow for him would have most likely…He swiped up the blanket and wrapped it around his waist as he approached her front door. Cracking it open to peek outside he could see forest and not much else except her front yard. Opening the door wider he confirmed that the little house, well, cottage, was indeed in a clearing of the forest and no one else was around. The air was warm, the sun just having passed its zenith. He stepped out onto her small stoop and noticed a small but impressive vegetable garden and his laundry hanging on the line to dry. Triumphantly he approached. Miraculously, they were dry and he gathered them up, went back inside and redressed.

He supposed he could have shadow walked home to change but he loathed to leave her just yet. He approached again and watched her sleeping face again. She really was quite lovely, why was she living out her all by herself? How had she gotten him all the way here? He reached out with his magic to check her and stiffened as something responded and a glow in her chest.

Magic?! How could she have magic?! How was that possible. Her magic was verdant green color, like a fine emerald. Surely this couldn’t be common…not anymore. Humans were known for their Determination but…this was something different. A sudden thought had him looking at himself and his brows raised when he noticed the slight swirl in of green in in SOUL which was hale and hearty. A healer, then? Inexperienced if her condition was any indication. She didn’t seem to be in danger, though, just needed a bit of rest. He was still hesitant to leave her, his hand itched to touch her again, her dark skin looked so soft…

His hands balled into fists and he took a deep, steeling breath. All of that, perhaps, could come later. For now, he had pressing business to finish. The gold light of his eyes flared temporarily at the thought and a wide grin curled his mouth.

First things first.

Eshe slowy surfaced from the murk of deep sleep to see her ceiling, Am I in bed? She thought groggily. She frowned and blinked and looked down and froze.

He was awake.

Not only was he awake but he was sitting I one of her chairs which he’d pulled up to sit next to his bed. He was reading some large tome, his long legs crossed at the knee. As if sensing her regard, he looked up at her. His sockets weren’t empty anymore, they had gold lights in them now and they were looking straight at her now. His head moved now too so he was looking directly at her now and he closed the book and set it gently on her bedside table. He’d changed too, she noted distantly; he wasn’t wearing an overcoat anymore and his waistcoat was a deep green color.

“You’re awake. That’s good.” He rumbled and smiled at her, at least, she thought it was a smile. His voice was a deep, rich baritone that seemed to shiver over her skin and made something in her chest jump and quiver and not in a bad way.

“Yes—” she croaked and the cleared her throat frowning, her head going to your neck.

“Let me get you some water.” He replied immediately and stood, the chair he’d been using groaning in seeming relief as his weight was removed. He straightened but she noticed he couldn’t straighten all the way since her ceiling was too low for him. She watched him move to her kitchen and navigate easily around. How long had she been asleep? He came back with her water and offered it to her.

“Thank y—” She gasped as their fingers touched and warmth shot up her arm. The water sloshed in the glass but thankfully didn’t spill. She quickly claimed the cup with both her hands as he released it and buried her face in the cup drinking desperately. He’d stilled when it happened but now slowly lowered himself back into the chair, causing it to groan. Neither said a thing for a long moment as she finished drinking, stifled a small burp and cleared her throat again. Gathering herself she tried again, “Thank you.” Her dark eyes moving to meet his.

He shook his skeletal head, “From what I gather, I should be thanking _you_. You saved my life, my Lady. I will be forever grateful.” He bowed to her from his seated position and she felt her face grow warm. Cue another sip of water.

“I just did what anybody would have done.” She nodded back him but he shook his head once again.

“I do believe most humans would have left me there to die.”

Eshe opened her mouth to protest but her words died in her throat and she drooped a little, looking down at her lap.

“Do not feel bad. Fear is a natural reaction to someone who looks like me. I am used to it. You are a beautiful and extraordinary woman and I am grateful it was you who found me.”

Another flare of heat in her face but she gathered herself, “Well, then, you’re very welcome.” She replied with great dignity.

“Strong as well.” He continued thoughtfully “How did you get me here? The water is quite far from here.” He put his hand to his chin.

“Oh, I had help.” She answered readily.

He blinked at her, “Help…?”

She nodded, “I asked the gators and they agreed to help. They’re the ones that actually found you, they called for me after that.” She shook her head, laughing a little, “We looked pretty goofy dragging you here.”

Impressive. So, you can…communicate with animals?”

“All the women in my family seem have…abilities.” She replied readily but then shut her mouth. She’d never really spoken with anyone about this before and here she was just singing like a sparrow to this stranger who she’d dragged out of the water.

He grunted, “I did notice your magic. You have potential to be a healer—” He stopped abruptly and it caused her to look up at him questioningly, “Forgive me!”

“For what?!” She squawked in alarm.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves. Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, looking sheepish.

She snorted in relief, putting her hand to her chest and sighing, “Goodness gracious.” She muttered good naturedly. She dropped her hand and peered up at him, nonplussed to a faint gold glow dusting along the top of his snout. Was he…blushing? How is that—no, no, don’t bother wondering how it’s possible. Just accept that everything is possible and move on.

She straightened and offered a smile, “Eshe. My name is Eshe Williams.” She introduced herself finally.

Her guest stood now, reaching out to take her hand, he bowed over it gallantly, “An unprecedented pleasure meeting you, Eshe,” she shivered at how his voice seemed to caress her name, “My name is Malgun Gothic.”


	3. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peak at the Gothic home life.

Obsidian closed the front door behind her and sighed as she dropped her work bag down in the designated spot next to the doorway.

**Long day**, she lamented inwardly.

“Obsidian, baby, is that you?” she heard her mother call from the kitchen. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but smile at her voice.

“Yeah, I’m home.” She called back as she headed back towards the kitchen, catching her mother in the doorway, drying her hands off on the apron she was wearing. Obsidian beamed down at the smaller woman who was what she aspired to be when she was “all grown up” she liked to joke privately. Mama Eshe was the smallest in the family at a meager 5’2” whereas her oldest daughter towered over her at 6’3” and the twins at an even 6’. Their father, well…Despite her comparatively diminutive size, Mama Eshe kept her house and all who dwelled there in order.

Sid leaned down and kissed her mother’s cheek, “Hi, Mama.” She drawled adoringly.

“Welcome back, baby girl.” Her other responded warmly, “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Ooh, what are we having?” Sid asked excitedly, trying to peer into the kitchen to see if she could catch a glimpse. Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

Her mother didn’t move, only shooed her away, “You’ll have to find out when you come down later. Go check on your father, he’s in his study.”

She snorted and obediently turned, heading up the stairs, taking them two at a time. It was hard to believe that this now multiple story house used to be a tiny cottage. She’d seen the photos in the family album. After her parents had gotten married, her father had spear-headed the project to expand the house. She’d seen the photographs that documented the entire journey in the family album with her mother and father standing in front of the house in its various stages of demolition and renovation until they stood before the finished house, her father holding her mother in his arms, both them grinning broadly at the photographer.

Sid chuckled as she approached her father’s study, knocking and then immediately opening the door before he had a chance to respond, a habit she’d had since she was young.

“Pa!” she exclaimed grandly, opening her arms wide, “I have returned!”

Her father paused in his writing and looked up at his oldest daughter, a smile stretching wide before snorting, “Clearly.”

“Mom told me to check up on you. You been cooped up in here all day?”

He hummed an affirmative and continued writing but the grunted as he was forced to stop writing as his daughter’s head peered at what he was working on, completely blocking his view.

“Whatcha workin’ on?” She inquired and he sighed and sat back. His daughters had all developed rather…mischievous personalities, though his oldest hid hers when she was in the public view. He felt a stab of pity for the man who’d finally manage to catch her eye. Not that he’d deserve her in the slightest and fortunately for his peace of mind, Obsidian hadn’t shown any romantic interest in anyone. Ever. If she’d had, she’d kept it under wraps and it had clearly not gone anywhere.

“The Colonel believed that someone was skimming. He was right.” He said referring to Dusk City’s Don. Its only Don. Malgun had helped him achieve that feat and he and later his daughters worked to maintain that status quo. Despite the turmoil they’d gone through involving Don Volta’s late son, Malgun and the Don, or the Colonel as Malgun called him, had become good friends. As it stood, Malgun was the only one allowed to refer to the Don by the military title he’d achieved when he’d been honorably discharged from the military; the youngest man to be appointed to that rank.

“Do you know who?” Obsidian inquired pulling her father out of his musings.

“Yes.” Was his simple reply, accompanied with a particularly sharp smile. Noticing the spark in Obsidian’s eyes he continued, “I had plans to pay them a visit. Care to join me?”

“Yes, please!”

“Alright, you two! Dinner!” They heard Eshe call up the stairs.

Malgun looked at Obsidian, “Last one down’s the rotten egg.” He said quickly and his enormous form sank into the floor, become a puddle of shadow before vanishing.

“Hey!” Obsidian protested.

“The Twins have a gig tonight?” Sid asked as she handed a soapy dish for her mother to rinse then in turn hand, it to her father for him to dry off and put away.

Her mother nodded, “Are you two going to go see them?” She asked, taking another dish. The Twins, despite their fearsome reputation, were still quite in demand for their singing talent. Their flawless harmonies and stage presence seemed to draw quite a crowd. Once in a while, Sid would join them, singing the lower harmonies but it was very rarely. She didn’t like the spotlight as much even if singing with them was always a fantastic experience.

“Uh…” she stammered as her father cleared his throat.

Mama Eshe looked between the both of them before grunting quietly, “Be careful, then.” She admonished mildly.

Sid and her father smiled over her head before intoning gravely, “Yes, ma’am.” In unison.

Her mother had just handed the last dish to her father when there was a frantic tapping at the kitchen window. All three of them looked up to see a female hummingbird outside. Her mother immediately turned as she dried her hands, heading for the back door. As soon as she opened it, more birds came flying in, fluttering about and chirping frantically. She and her father arrived just in time to see the pandemonium break out.

“**_ENOUGH_**.” Her mother declared. She didn’t raise her voice but the word had a certain gravity to it. The birds instantly settled down, one landing on her head, one on either shoulder, the one that had been at the window landed on her mother’s outstretched hand and two fluttered over to her father, settling on his horns.

**Wish I could do that**, Sid thought wistfully.

“Now. Slow down and tell me what you want to tell me.” Her mother instructed in what Sid called her Mom Voice. The bird ruffled its feathers then settled and began “speaking.” Naturally, to her and her father it was just a pattern of high-pitched chirp and trills but her mother was watching the hummingbird intensely. Finally, she looked up, “Get your bag.” She said, using her free hand to grab one of the flashlights they kept by the back door.

Sid whipped around, hurrying to the front door and grabbed her work bag, returning to the back door. She looked up at her father apologetically, “Looks like you’ll be flying solo.”

“Do not worry. I will set up a beacon just in case you get finished first.” He assured her. Her father’s ability to use and travel using shadow was, well frankly, ridiculous. It didn’t seem to have any limits at all, as far as she could tell. While his daughters had inherited his knack for shadow walking, a he called it, they couldn’t match his level of talent. Sid knew her sisters were more talented than her, which didn’t bother her none. For Sid, she’d discovered that she couldn’t travel to a location she’d never been to before and wherever she was going had to have a shadow big enough for her to “climb” out of.

Because of this, her father used beacons, a kind of waypoint that made it possible to find her way to a location she’d never been. The Twins had thought up a way to even change the tone of the beacons so that they could serve as a distress signal if need be. Sid nodded and followed her mother out the back door. She’d been instructed to bring her bag which meant that an animal was in distress. Ever since she was a child, Sid would experience what her mother had dubbed “Wanderlust.” It was a kind of restless energy that made her need to go explore. It didn’t matter what time it was, or where she was, she would just need to…_go_.

Her mother would sometimes joke that they should have named her Wanda instead of Obsidian but when she was born both parents had noticed the unrelieved darkness of her irises and, well, her father was partial to gemstones so, Obsidian it was. To combat this, her parents gave her plenty to do, essentially tiring her out so that she didn’t have the energy to wander. Her father taught her combat, how to use her powers, and just about handled all of her education when it came to monsters. Her mother taught her how to cook with even the barest ingredients. It had handily overlapped and complimented the knife lessons she’d gotten with her father. Aside from domestic skills, her mother had taught her about animals, her being in a unique position to actually understand them had been a boon.

The end of secondary school had seen an unprecedented intensity spike in her wanderlust and her parents made the decision to send her away to university. When she’d returned, she was fully certified veterinarian who had graduated top of her class. She couldn’t talk to animals like her mother but they liked her just fine.

They were led to a tiny clearing near the road where an injured bobcat lay. Eshe calmed the animal while Obsidian moved to examine. There was a nasty gash on its back leg. She was relieved to find it wasn’t broken. Using the light from the flashlight, she made quick work of cleaning, stitching and bandaging the wound, then it was time to head back. Her mother led the way back, holding her bag and the light while Sid followed holding her patient. It wasn’t until they had settled the bobcat back at the house that she noticed the hummingbird had led them was settled into her mother’s hair. She snorted seeing it there getting a responding smile from her mother.

While she washed up in the kitchen, Sid checked on the beacon her father said he’d set up but felt nothing, “Guess Dad finished too.” She remarked as her mother entered the kitchen, “I need to talk to both of you when he gets back.”

“About what?”

She paused before sighing, turning the water off, “It’s happening again. I’ve been ignoring it for some time, but…”

“You need to go?” Her father’s voice rumbled as he joined them in the kitchen, heading straight for her mother. He bent down and gave her a greeting nuzzle to her cheek. Sid couldn’t help the warm smile that curled her mouth as she watched them. The Twins hated when their parents showed any displays of affection; whining, making barfing faces, and carrying on but Sid had always felt a warmness at her core.

**Maybe I’m a romantic**, she mused. Her smile died down as she thought about the next conversation.

“Something is…pulling at me.” She explained hesitantly, “I’ve never had a targeted wanderlust spell before, it’s becoming unbearable.”

“’Pulling’ you say.” Her father’s hand moved to his chin, he looked down at her mother and they shared a look.

“I don’t want you walking into a trap.” Her mother said.

Sid shook her head, frowning, “No, it’s just,” she struggled to find the words to describe what it was but when words failed her she threw her hands up with a frustrated sound.

“Alright, baby, alright.” Her mother approached; her voice gentle. She reached up and touched and cupped her face. She looked down at her mother and took a deep breath, nodding slightly, “Well, I don’t think anything we give you to do is going to distract you. Especially if something seems to be calling you away.”

Sid nodded “’Calling’ is a good way to put it.”

“I suppose it would be rude to keep whatever it is or even whoever it is waiting much longer. As much as I don’t want to see you go, I don’t want you to suffer either. You make sure, though,” her mother’s voice becoming serious, “That you set a distress beacon the millisecond something is wrong, you hear me? Your father will come get you in a heartbeat.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Both of them replied simultaneously for the second time that evening.


End file.
